Grognak The Destroyer
Grognak The Destroyer, Attorney at Law, Esquire, M.D. is Kevin's Grand Theft Auto V Online persona and a recurrent character in the channel. Overview Grognak The Destroyer is a member of the Grognak species. The idea of the character comes from a comic book called Grognak the Barbarian. The comic would be gifted to the main protagonist of Fallout 3 on there 10th birthday in the intro. This was said by Call Me Kevin when he received the book in his Fallout 3 but its 2018 video: "Yeah the name Grognak like came from uh, a meme thing that I saw online and actually got the name wrong on when I was remembering it and I guess I subconsciously remembered it from this game cause people pointed out afterwards, I'm like oh there was a Grognak." The comic can also be found on the kitchen table in the house of the Fallout 4 protagonist. Grognak The Destroyer has been diagnosed with Amnosia, which is like Amnesia, just that it's not medically recognized. Any kind of drugs (The street name for drugs) helps cure Amnosia. Grognak is known to be a communist. The reason people think this is because Grognak always talks about being a communist and listens to the USSR National Anthem on their headphones. Grognak is an attorney who charges high payments and has been known to represent both sides of a case. Grognak is good friends with Jesus. Grognak has no confirmed gender and apparently, even they themselves don't know. Grognak has an affinity for buses and prefers a red bus. Grognak has the ability to push buses without any tools. Grognak are famous for their ability to stomp villages, but not bulletproof glass. More Like Bore Ragnarok (am i feckin right?) Grognak is in the band Jim and the Jimettes which was formed by Jim Pickens. History/Origin Full article: GTA V RP Episode Guide Originally an East-Asian-looking male, Grognak arrived in Los Santos looking for people who might tolerate them for longer than a few minutes. They were recruited by a suspicious clown to star in a commercial for Safe Vision Security but failed to make a good impression due to their inconsistent acting abilities (who may or may have not been a hallucination as Kevin said while leaving the building where he was acting). Being left alone once again, they got involved in some shady operations which ultimately resulted in Grognak being shot by a girl called Jupiter. Despite the very localized nature of the injury, their Amnosia prompted the doctors at the Pillbox Hill Medical Center to perform extensive reconstructive surgery, turning them into the voluptuous bald creature they are today (and potentially activating their previously dormant communism). Appearance Grognak the Destroyer is just your typical, run-of-the-mill soviet. They are very beautiful, with a rugged, chiseled jaw, a perfectly angular nose and a dome of a head that makes all eggs of the world jealous. They are typically seen wearing sunglasses and headphones, along with a white v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and black stiletto heels. Their black stiletto heels make for great stomping tools. Family Grognak has one adopted son named "Rocky" played by Twitch streamer tomlwsn998 who Grognak cares for deeply. They also have a husband named CDD played by Twitch streamer Joefudge. He got his name CDD because originally Grognak was going to call him Double D, but Joefudge recalled that he got straight D’s in Business Studies and Economics and a C once in Drama which gave Grognak the name CDD. See also: List of GTA V characters The Sims 2 In the video Sims 2 but it's 2018, Grognak was featured as a Sim. Grognak has the Popularity aspiration and moves to Desiderata Valley. Grognak visits a kiddie playhouse, where they meet a sketchy man in a trench coat, and a potion-dealer. Grognak bought ten Plantophic-C potions, which is known to cure Plantsimism. It is unknown if Grognak took the potions and/or cured their Amnosia with it. Grognak joins a group of other sims in a jam session, which causes them to catch a few side-eyes from watching sims. At the end of the performance, Grognak freezes in place, but their head moves wherever Kevin's camera goes. A mystical bright light shines onto the kiddie playhouse lot, which Kevin assumes is the Lord's presence, but was actually caused by an Infallibly Good Witch appearing on the lot. Grognak's house in the Sims 2 appears to be generic with uncolored and even basic items. Later, Jim Pickens and his Imaginary Dad move in with Grognak. Grognak and Jim got along well at first, but then Grognak began pranking Jim. Grognak and Jim's Imaginary Dad have been seen being intimate with one another. After Jim gets back from college, he influences another sim to fight Grognak. In the end, Jim and Grognak work things out. Grognak dies of hunger. The Sims Medieval In the Middle Ages Grognak was known to be a knight in the kingdom of fecktopia. Grognak gets engaged to a frog queen but the wedding is canceled twice because they are sleep-deprived. Then, after being friend-zoned for a short period of time, Grognak marries her. Not long after Grognak and the frog queen get married, the frog queen has an affair with the king, Jim Pickett. We learn Grognak's parents have been eaten by a whale. Grognak finds someone's eyebrows and returns them to their owner. Grognak vanquishes some goblins that threaten the kingdom and feeds the townspeople with goblin giblets. Fallout 76 After the nuclear annihilation of the world, Grognak's appearance has completely changed. Grognak appeared to have developed masculine features, such as a beard. Grognak is referred to as "Mr.Grognak" in this universe. Trivia * There is an SCP with the nickname Grabnok the Destroyer (SCP-507). * In Episode 9 of Markiplier’s Let’s Play of the game Subnautica, he explicitly mentions Grognak the Destroyer by name. Time at 15 minutes 11 seconds. Category:Character Category:Grognak the Destroyer Category:Grognak